Mixed Feelings
by Em O'Gilt
Summary: Dangerous Dan has always loved Goldie. Can he win her over this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Feelings**

**Dangerous Dan's always loved Goldie…Can he win her over this time?**

**A/N: ****Reposting my stories so if this seems familiar...it is. xD**

It'd been a good 50 years since that prospector had left the Klondike. Goldie had been getting along pretty well. She just told herself to move on with her life. Of course there were times where she reminisced and got sad about the whole situation, but it usually ended with her spitting on the ground or just pissing about him. She had quit working at _The Frosty Bit Arms Hotel_, retired and just sat at home in the cabin. She tried to occupy herself with little odd jobs like lumberjacking or whatever else she could find to do. Otherwise she's just doomed to sit at home and be nostalgic looking at old pictures and other knick knacks.

Everyone else had left the town. Lulu, Shake Hips…Everyone except Dan. Well, I say he didn't leave, that's not true. He left…but not far. He dropped by every now and then to…you guessed it: See Goldie. Even if it was just a glimpse of her. You'd think after all those years, he'd give up. But no. He hadn't given up yet.

He'd always loved Goldie. Goldie figured it was just for her looks, because there was no mistaking she was beautiful. She was back when she was Glittering Goldie and by gosh she still was. And she knew it too, not to make her sound conceited or anything. But no matter what Goldie thought, Dan loved her for more than her looks. Yeah, that had a great deal to do with it, but Dan loved everything about her. The way she moved, the way she talked, how she was bold, strong willed, tough, fun (when she wanted to be) and even though she had a cold heart, he knew that underneath there was a heart of gold (well he had seen her with McDuck)…and despite the fact that Goldie kept beating him down, he kept coming back for more, irritating the crap out of her. But company was company and Dan was the only company she ever got. Sometimes if she was in a good enough mood, she wouldn't run off Dan. She'd actually go shoot target practice with him (beating him nearly every time, but he didn't care as long as he was with her), or rob some trains with him. And she found she actually enjoyed herself hanging with him. Dan was a good friend to have, but sadly Dan wanted more than that and Goldie figured that if no feelings had sprouted yet, they wouldn't ever. But Dan thought otherwise…

There was a rap at the cabin door one day. Goldie had been sitting reading a book all morning until she'd heard the knock. She put her book down, rose and answered the door. She was having a rather cheerful morning, so she greeted him like this:

"Good morning, Dan!" she smiled brightly and then to her surprise, he pulled a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back. "Sweet Christmas!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Goldie turned slightly pink. "Er, thank you for the roses, Dan." She quickly turned around to put them in some water. "Very sweet…" she muttered, trailing off.

"Well…um…Goldie," Dan started. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, Dan?" she turned to face him.

"I wanted to take you out to lunch."

"Oh…Okay. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright…This could be fun. A change…"

"That's what I was aiming for," he answered with a shy smile.

"Let me go gussy up first."

"You don't have to do that…I think you're beautiful no matter what."

"I know Dan," she said simply and continued to go change anyhow.

She walked back in after about five minutes all dolled up in her "glittering" duds.

And just like any man ever did when he saw her in that outfit, Dan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She tried to grab her purse, but Dan said, "Don't even think about bringing your money. Ol' Dangerous Dan's got it covered."

"_Dangerous_, huh?" She raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

He tried to link arms with her on the way out the door, but she didn't let him.

When they went past his car, Goldie was confused.

"Aren't we driving there?"

"We're not going far," Dan smiled, causing Goldie to raise her eyebrows.

"Where are we going, Dan?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," he smiled mischievously again.

Goldie liked surprises, but she didn't like waiting. And trust me; she'd done a lot of that.

Finally, Dan told her to close her eyes and he'd lead the rest of the way. Getting a bit excited, Goldie covered her eyes, giggled, and let Dan lead the way. _This is cute how Dan is letting on_, she thought.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he told her.

She did and what she saw made her gasp. What had once been deserted and cleaned out was now all fixed up. The piano was back (with a pianist behind it), the bar was, well, a bar (with a bartender behind it), and the stage was as beautiful as ever…There was one single candlelit table in the center of the room…Dan had fixed up _The Black Jack Ballroom._

She squeezed Dan's arm. "Oh my stars…Did you do _all_ of this, Dan?"

"I had some help…" Goldie looked at him doubtfully. "Okay, a lot of help…but I did all of it for you, Goldie."

"Awe…This is so…sweet!"

"Is that a tear I see streaming down you face?"

"No," she lied and when he wasn't looking, she wiped it away.

"So…shall we have lunch?" Dan suggested.

"Can I look around first?"

"Certainly."

She walked around, running her hand over the bar, the piano…When she got to the stage…_Her_ stage, she stopped and smiled a teary smile. She walked onto the stage and ran her hand across the curtains. Then Dan burst her bubble by saying, "It sure brings back memories, don't it?"

"Yes…It does…"

"Why don't you sing? For old times' sake?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Dan winked at the piano player and he started up with her _Gold Nuggets_ song. Goldie was happy to jump right in. When she was finished, Dan clapped and said, "Your voice is just as pretty as it was 50 years ago."

Goldie beamed and then jumped off the stage and said, "Shall we dine?"

"Sure."

"What's for lunch?" she inquired.

"Oh…" Dan's face fell. "Er…sandwiches," he said sheepishly.

Goldie smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'm sorry…It's all we could make…I couldn't afford a caterer…"

Goldie put her forefinger to his lips and said, "Shh…It's fine. Come on, I'm starved."

So they ate and talked for a while. Then out of nowhere, Dan said, "How about I buy you a drink?"

"O…kay…" she replied slowly.

"Well, did you think I got a bar tender for nothing?" he nodded his head toward the bar.

Goldie chuckled and they went over to the bar and sat down.

"What would you like?" Dan asked.

"Um…" Goldie pondered on this for a moment.

Then the bar tender spoke up. "Well all we've got is beer."

Dan looked at Goldie with a sheepish grin.

"That'll be fine…" Then after taking her beer, she said, "I swear Dan, you're being too hard on yourself…Trying to make this all perfect and whatnot…"

"I mean to please you, Goldie."

"You _have_ pleased me, Dan. No one has ever gone to this extent to please me. They usually always just try to get in bed with me…" she muttered.

"And you'd go with them, too, if they had a big enough nugget that is…" Dan smirked.

Goldie sighed. "Yes, I did some things I'm ashamed of…"

After a silence, Dan asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, Goldie?"

Goldie turned to face Dan. "Yes, I am. I said that already. I'm really impressed that you've done all this…It all brings back so many memories…I miss this place…I miss singing and dancing…the honky tonk fights…my girls…and…"

Dan could feel it coming. "Scrooge McDuck?"

Goldie hesitated. "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

"Oh, Dan…Yes, I miss him sometimes, but…"

"He ain't coming back, Goldie. It's been over 50 dad blamed years! He just ain't coming back. And if he does, it'll be to get some money or land and a kiss that you just _have_ to give him. Then he'll go back to the only thing he's ever cared about: his money!"

By then a tear fell down Goldie's cheek.

"Oh, Goldie!" Dan exclaimed alarmed. "Don't cry…" he put his arm around her. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch when he did so. It felt nice…comforting…He patted her back. "Don't cry…" he repeated. The bar tender and pianist walked out quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"No, it's not your fault. You just knocked some sense into me. Everything you said is true. I've been waiting for 50 years…And every time he either wants money or land…and I _do_ give him a kiss…I can't help it! And then he leaves me here all alone…to go back to his money!" she blubbered.

"Oh Goldie…"

She buried her head in his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"I'm so stupid, Dan…"

"No you're not."

"Who would wait their whole life for someone like that?"

Dan didn't answer this question and that's okay, because Goldie wasn't expecting an answer. They just sat there together for a few moments. Then after a bit, she raised her head and said, "I want to go home now, if that's okay?"

Dan was a bit disappointed, but he understood. _If only I wouldn't have brought up Scrooge…_ he thought and then said, "Sure. Let's go…"

As they stood up, Dan thought sadly, _well so much for that…_ And then to his surprise, somewhere between the bar and the door, Goldie had wedged her hand into his. _Maybe there is some hope…_ Dan's spirits had just gone up.

When Dan dropped Goldie back off at the cabin, she went inside and sat down on the couch. She was so confused now. She had been waiting 50 years for Scrooge, but it really was silly. Did she think he was just going to show up and propose to her one day? He loved his money too much to get married. If it was ever going to happen, it would've happened 50 years ago…But she knew that he loved her deep down. He had to…She saw the way he looked at her when he came over….But the only reason he ever came over was to get money…Dan had reminded her of all this…

Dan…He had been so sweet…He'd gone to so much trouble to please her that afternoon…

And when he put his arm around her it had felt so…right…And hadn't she held his hand on the way out the door?

Goldie was so confused…And to make matters worse, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Goldie called out bitterly.

"Scrooge McDuck."

Goldie exhaled furiously. _Oh, him again. Wanting money no doubt…_

She went and grabbed her shotgun and went to open the door.

As soon as the door flung open, Scrooge found himself face to face with a double barrel shotgun.

"WAK! Goldie!"

"What do you want, _Scrooge McDuck_?" She asked bitterly, gun still pointed at him.

"If you'd put your gun down, I'd tell you!"

"You want money, don't you?"

"Why would I come _here_ for money?"

Goldie just snarled at him.

"Did you just _snarl_ at me?" Scrooge was obviously thoroughly confused.

"Is it land? The cabin? What do you want, Scrooge?" Goldie was getting exasperated.

"Well, if you must know, I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Would you put the gun down?"

Goldie sighed and put the gun down slowly, never taking her narrowed eyes off of him.

"Well?" she said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. To see you."

"There's got to be more to it than _that_, Scrooge. You _never_ come to _see me_."

"Well I have now. Would you please let me in?"

"Fine," Goldie snapped. Scrooge stepped in and shut the door behind him. Goldie put her gun up and went and sat down on the couch. Scrooge tried to sit down beside her but Goldie merely pointed at the arm chair across the room. He shrugged and went to sit down in the arm chair she'd pointed to.

"So…" she said with her arms crossed. "You came to see me."

"Aye…"

"Why _now_? Instead of years before?"

"I've come before…"

"Once to get gold and once to get my land."

"Well…It could've been an excuse to see you."

"BAH! You're Scrooge McDuck, richest, most miserly penny pincher in the world. You came to the Klondike for money, not for me. I just happened to be here. And plus, if that was true, then you would come more often. But you've only came twice."

"But I've come now…"

"I don't understand why you've come, honestly."

"Aren't you happy to see me, Goldie?"

"Not really…" And then she exploded with this, "I've been waiting 50 years…_50 years_ for you to come! And when you finally do, you come for money…land…a kiss, too, perhaps! You usually get what you want and then you leave…back to your money…and you leave me here ALL ALONE. You have people to go back to, but have you forgotten that I have NO ONE? NO ONE, SCROOGE!"

Scrooge was speechless. "I don't know what to say, Goldie. I know I have not been the man you've wanted me to be…"

"That's putting it lightly! The man I wanted you to be would've married me 50 years ago!" she blurted out, turning slightly pink afterwards.

"You…wanted to marry me?"

"Yes…" she said quietly.

"Well, it was hard to tell with your cold heart…You always confused me," he shook his head sadly.

"You infuriate me, Scrooge McDuck."

"You bewilder me…"

After a moment, Goldie's lips curled slowly into a smile. "But you always somehow make me fall in love with you…"

"And you never let me_ stop_ _loving_ you…"

By this point, both were in a daze, gazing into each other's eyes.

Goldie sighed. "Come over here you adorable old coot!"

Scrooge smiled, got up and joined her on the couch. He caressed her face and then she kissed him on the cheek. Then Scrooge, noticing that she was in her dress, asked, "By the way, why are you in your glittering dress?"

"Oh…Er…Sometimes I just like to dress up in it…For old times' sake…" she was a little red in the face.

"Oh…okay," Scrooge replied. "Well, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Scrooge…You're looking rather handsome yourself today…"

And right as they were in the middle of a kiss, the door opened and Dan peeked his head in and said, "I was just making sure you were…" and then he saw Scrooge and said, "You've got to be kidding me!" and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Scrooge asked, confused.

Goldie's hand flew up to her forehead in frustration. "Oh!" she exclaimed and ran out the door to catch Dan. "Dan!" she called. He had just been about to get in his truck. He stopped and turned around slowly. She ran up to him. "Dan," she repeated and put her hand on his arm. He pulled his arm back, though.

"I can't believe you, Goldie…I thought we had something…I really did…But I guess I was fooling myself…And after all we talked about Scrooge earlier, here you are doing god knows what with him in there…"

"Dan, I…"

He put a hand up signaling for her to say no more. "Just don't, Goldie…Go back in there and play with Scrooge…until he leaves for Duckburg again."

"Dan," Goldie tried to say again.

"What, Goldie?" he snapped impatiently.

Goldie gulped. "I…really appreciate everything you did for me earlier…It was the sweetest thing ever…I really enjoyed myself…and when…when your arm was around me, it…it…felt nice…" she babbled.

"Hmph," was all Dan said. He turned around, fixing to get in his truck.

"Dan…I…I'm really sorry," was all she could think to say, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Well, Goldie…" he finally said, without turning around to face her. "If you're really sorry, then you'll go in there and tell Scrooge to get out and go home right now."

"I…I can't do that, Dan…"

"Then have fun getting disappointed again, Goldie. Just continue on with your pathetic life of waiting for something that's not going to happen. Yeah, you'll get your little spurt of fun every now and then…but is it _really_ worth it, in the long run?" he got in his truck and started the motor.

With nothing more to be said, Goldie turned and started for the cabin. As she was walking, Dan was watching her sadly. And before she went back in the cabin, she turned around to see Dan driving away. She whispered, "Goodbye, Dan…" And then went inside the cabin.

"What's going on?" Scrooge asked. Then he noticed she'd been crying and he said alarmed, "What's wrong, Goldie?"

"Nothing, Scrooge…" But Scrooge could tell there was something most definitely wrong, for Goldie had started crying _again._ She sat miserably on the couch beside him.

"Goldie…?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Scrooge…"

"If that's the way you feel, then okay…" He put his arm around her. This felt right too. God, she was so confused. Was she in love with two? She buried her head into Scrooge's shoulder. He squeezed her tight and then kissed the top of her head.

Just then, there was a rap at the window. "Uncle Scrooge!" someone called.

"Bless me bagpipes…" Scrooge muttered.

Then three little triplet boys barged in the door.

"Uncle Scrooge, when are we leaving?" Huey said impatiently.

"Oh great…" Dewey moaned. "He's turned to mush again!"

"Of course he did. It's Goldie!" Louie exclaimed.

"What are you boys talking about?" Goldie asked, no longer in Scrooge's arms, because he had pulled away in embarrassment moments ago.

"You outsmarted him again, didn't you, Miss Goldie?" Huey asked.

"I bet she did! If there's one thing she's good at, it's outsmarting Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey added.

"And turning him into mush…" Louie pointed out.

"What _are_ you boys talking about?" Goldie demanded again.

"You didn't let Uncle Scrooge get the land, right?" Huey asked.

"WHAT LAND?" Goldie was about to explode.

Scrooge was getting worried. "Lads," he said sternly. "You are going to your rooms as _soon_ as we get home!"

"What did we do?" they all three asked at once.

"That was just a cover up story!" Then he turned to Goldie with an apologetic look to see a very angry face looking back at him. "It's the truth, Goldie!"

"Oh, _sure_, Scrooge!"

"It truly was a cover up story. I was really coming here to…"

"SCROOGE MCDUCK! GET OUT OF THIS CABIN _RIGHT NOW!_" she boomed. "AND TAKE YOUR _SNOT NOSED _NEPHEWS WITH YOU, TOO!" She ran over and grabbed her gun and pointed it at them. "Go NOW, before I shoot every one of you!"

"WAK!" Scrooge and his three nephews yelped and ran out the cabin.

Goldie put down her gun, sighed, and walked over to the door to watch them run off into the distance. "Goodbye, Scrooge…" She smiled a sad smile.

Just then, a man walked up to her porch and said, "I told you so."

"SHUT UP, Dan."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know. You were right. I was wrong. I was stupid…Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Goldie…"

"Good…Because you're really all I have, Dan…I don't want to lose you…Like I lose _Scrooge_ continuously…."

"I'll never go away unless you want me to, Goldie…"

"Thank you, Dan…You're a real friend…"

"Friends don't hold hands, Goldie…"

She smiled a mischievous smile, wedged her hand in his, and said, "They do now."

"You are messed up, Goldie…" Dan shook his head, chuckling.

"You have _no idea_…" she smiled.

Dan was a great friend…maybe to be more than a friend, someday. Goldie was too confused at the moment to figure that out. The only one she knew she loved for sure was Scrooge, but she didn't see him coming with any diamond ring anytime soon…

But little did she know that Scrooge was riding the train back to Duckburg, looking sadly at a small box he was holding…and in that box was a diamond ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Friend or Flame? **

**Goldie is terribly confused. She loves Scrooge, but she loves Dan…What is she going to do?**

Scrooge McDuck was alone in his money bin. You may think he was enjoying a nice swim or counting his money…But no. He was holding a tiny box and gazing at the beauty inside it. It was sparkling, glittering, beautiful, and very expensive…It was an engagement that he didn't have the chance to give, because he was run out with a shotgun.

Should he sell the ring? Or should he keep it for memories?…No, it'd only make him sad. Maybe he should keep it in hopes that he may get the chance to give it to that special girl…But it seemed like his time was running out. He'd really waited far too long to propose to her. He should've done it years ago…She probably wouldn't accept if he _did _get around to proposing now…

But he really thought that she loved him…But then again, maybe she only wanted him for his money…He sighed. If only his nephews hadn't have said what they did, then maybe…just maybe, things would have worked out all right.

Just then (speaking of the devils), Scrooge's grand nephews appeared at the top of the ladder in his money bin. "Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad about the whole Goldie thing?"

Scrooge merely grunted.

"He's still mad…" Dewey muttered to his brothers.

"Why do you ask, boys? Is it because you _want_ something? It's always give me, give me, give me! Well, you _would_ have gotten a new aunt if you hadn't have ruined it for me!" he roared.

"We're sorry Uncle Scrooge…" Louie said, getting really frightened and feeling really bad for what they had said.

"Just get out of here, lads! NOW!" their uncle barked, making them scram.

As the boys were walking to their rooms, Dewey said, "Gosh, Uncle Scrooge is really upset over this…"

"Of course he is," Huey said. "He really loves Goldie…He was all ready to propose to her…"

"And we blew it…" Louie finished for his brother.

"But how were we supposed to know?" Dewey pointed out. "He should've told us what he was _really_ doing…"

"You know how Uncle Scrooge is…" Huey said.

Goldie was at home alone, thinking back on what had happened lately. She had two men that loved her…and she loved both of them, but for different reasons. Dan was very sweet—he went out of his way to make sure she was very pleased, he was funny, and great fun to be around. And then there was Scrooge who had a heart of gold sometimes, he was a hard worker, and he definitely knew how to woo a woman…She cared a lot for both of these men…

When she was with Dan, she had a great time, but if Scrooge showed up, she'd go for a loop. Would she do the same if it was the other way around? Or did Scrooge mean more to her? She wasn't too sure if she'd ever find out…And the way she yelled at Scrooge to get out certainly didn't help the chances of him ever coming back to the Klondike.

She decided to write Scrooge a letter of apology.

She sat down with a pen and paper and pondered what to say. She decided with this:

_Dear Scrooge,_

_ I'm sorry I ran you out like that the other day. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you. I suppose you really did just come to see me this time and I ran you out, assuming you wanted land or something. I hope you can forgive me,_

_Goldie_

She decided not to make it sound too mushy with "love."

After she sent the letter, there was nothing to do but sit and wait…She was very good at waiting. But what was she waiting for? For Scrooge to come back so she could run him out again? But she wanted him to come back, but…

There was a knock at the door.

…then there was Dan. She got up to answer the door.

Dan was there to pick her up for the dinner date.

"Are you ready, Goldie?" he smiled.

"Yep," she responded.

As she was eating dinner with Dan, her mind had momentarily drifted away from Scrooge.

"So how have you been keeping?" Dan asked.

"Oh…Fine, I suppose."

"I feel I should stop by more often. I mean, you live in that cabin alone…Surely you're lonely…"

"Not really…I've lived there for blankety blank years on my own. I get by fine…"

"Well, all the same…I feel I should come over more."

"It seems you're not only thinking of me, Dan…" Goldie said with a smirk. "I think you _want_ to come over more…Don't you, Dan?"

"Well…I want you to be happy…" he looked down at his feet.

"You didn't answer my question, Dan…"

Dan sighed. "Yes, I _want_ to come over more. You know that I love you, Goldie."

"And I love you, Dan."

"But do you, really?"

Goldie was silent. She looked away for a moment, then looked back and smiled a tiny smile, without ever answering his question. Not totally satisfied, but thinking there was some hope in that smile, Dan smiled back.

On the ride back to White Agony, Goldie was silent, in deep thought. Dan noticed this and said, "What's on your mind?"

"Ah! Nothing." He had startled her. She had been pondering the letter that she had sent Scrooge.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"Hey, remember the other day when you, um…held my hand?" he asked sheepishly.

Taken aback, Goldie said slowly, "Yes…" without looking at Dan.

"Well…" Dan said carefully. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

"I…don't know, Dan…I just…don't know…" she trailed off, in total concentration. She always got confused when she started thinking of this matter.

"You're confusing me, Goldie."

"Well, you have no idea how confused I am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but I can't….It's complicated…"

Once they'd stopped at her place, Dan said, "I'll see you later, Goldie," and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's not helping, either, Dan…" she chuckled as she got out of the truck.

Back in Duckburg…

"There's a letter for you, sir," Duckworth said as Scrooge walked in the door, coming home from work.

"Thank you, Duckworth," he took the letter and saw it was from the Klondike and gasped. "What could she want?" he muttered. He went into his study where he could be alone and proceeded to open it, curiously. His hands were shaking as he was opening the envelope, in anticipation as to what Goldie could possibly want. He read the letter slowly, eyes growing wide and glossy as he read.

"Oh, Goldie…" he murmured. "She does care…Maybe there is some hope…" he smiled to himself. He decided it would be best to write her back.

_Dear Goldie,_

_ I've received your letter and it's alright. I understand completely. I forgive you. How could I not forgive someone like you?_

_ Scrooge_

When Goldie received this letter, her heart nearly skipped a beat. She smiled. Scrooge had forgiven her. There was still hope. He'd come back again someday…But for now she had…Dan to keep her company.

"Why can't I make up my mind? I know I love Scrooge…but I think I love Dan, too…And Scrooge is far away and Dan is…very close…It makes it so hard…" she sighed and pulled the letter close to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I should sleep on it…" she decided and went and got ready for bed early.

The next morning she woke up refreshed. She started toward the kitchen to eat breakfast, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dan sitting at the kitchen table. "Great, just what I need…" she thought, but couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Goldie," Dan smiled.

"Good morning, Dan. You're here early."

"Well we both agreed I should come over more, so I decided to mosey on over here. Are you happy to see me?"

She hesitated, but then said, "Yes, Dan. I'm always happy to see you."

This was true. But she felt like something was wrong, even though it felt right all the same. Should she feel so happy to see Dan? And it's not just the _oh, it's good to see you_, kind of happy. It was _heart fluttering, stomach lunging, I'm so happy to see you_ kind of happy. But she loved Scrooge, so why was she so happy to see Dan? So much for sleeping on it, because the confusion was setting back in.

She smiled at Dan who smiled back. He stepped toward her and grabbed her hand gently. She let him take it and hold it.

"Why do you love me, Dan?" Goldie asked.

"Why _don't_ you love _me_?"

"I never said I didn't." She hated herself for getting in situations like this. The ones where you babble on and say things you know you shouldn't, but feel you should all the same if that makes any sense. And it probably doesn't, but nothing really made sense at the moment for Goldie. She kind of just went with the flow.

"Then say it like you mean it."

Goldie was silent and looked at the ground.

"See?" Dan said, frustrated. He dropped her hand and looked the other way.

"Oh, Dan," she touched his arm, but he edged away. "Don't be that way…"

"Well I can't help it. I'm going to great lengths to please you, to love you…And you just refuse to see me through…"

"And it's really flattering, Dan, but…"

"But _what_, Goldie?"

"But…I don't know…"

Dan looked Goldie in the eyes and said, "You held my hand the other day. You have to have _some_ feelings for me. There has to be something there."

Tears were coming to Goldie's eyes.

Dan continued. "I think it's there inside you, but you don't want to admit it. You've always been stubborn."

"If you were inside my head, you'd understand," Goldie said, trying to fight back tears, but she was only making it worse by doing so. There was a big burning lump in her throat.

Dan was silent for a moment and then he stated, "It has to with Scrooge. Doesn't it?"

Silent tears flooded out of her eyes and down her cheek.

"Dog gone it, Goldie…"

Then Goldie spoke. "You don't know how much I want to say I love you, Dan, but I feel like it's wrong."

"Why? You're not _dating _that money grubber."

"Don't insult Scrooge McDuck, Dan," she said threateningly.

Dan, feeling like he was being threatened to be killed, he apologized quickly. "Goldie…Come on…I love you…"

Goldie buried her head in Dan's chest miserably, arms wrapped around him. Dan put his arms around her gently and said, "It'll be okay, Goldie…"

"No it won't…" she whined.

"Sure it will…"

After standing there for a moment, Goldie stepped away from Dan and sighed. She decided _what the hell_? She was going to go with her gut, although it was pulling her in two different directions, took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Dan."

Dan was slightly taken aback and said amazed, "Really?"

Goldie nodded her head slowly.

"I'm glad," Dan smiled and Goldie smiled a small smile back. She honestly felt she'd been drained of all her energy. That took a lot of courage for her to say that and now she felt like she probably shouldn't have said it, but she _wanted_ to say it. "Would you like to go catch a picture show?"

"Actually, Dan, I think I need to be alone for a while…"

"Oh, okay. I understand…I'll just be on my way…I'll come by tomorrow if that's okay."

"That'll be fine, Dan. Bye."

"Bye, Goldie…" he kissed her cheek, making her blush and a tear roll down her cheek.

He left her there alone and she decided she didn't feel much like eating breakfast anymore, so she went and lay down on her bed. She felt so strange and confused. She didn't know what to think…She loved Dan, but she loved Scrooge. When she told Dan how she felt, she felt like she was betraying Scrooge…But it felt right to tell him all the same…

She cried herself to sleep and slept through the next morning.

Dan came knocking at her door around noon and wanted to go to a movie. She was in slightly better spirits and agreed to go see a film. They saw one of those old romantic pictures. It was really sweet. During the movie, Dan reached over for Goldie's hand and she took it and smiled over at him. Towards the end of the movie, he leaned over for a kiss. Without really thinking, she felt herself leaning over towards him and then she felt their lips touch and it surprised her when his started moving rather fiercely, but she found herself giving just as much effort.

Back in Duckburg…

"But Uncle Scrooge! Why can't we come?" Huey protested.

"It's because he plans on doing things with Goldie he doesn't want us to see," Dewey muttered with a snicker.

"No, it's because he doesn't want us to screw things up for him this time," Louie corrected.

"Lads," Scrooge started. "I'm going alone and that's that. I don't need a reason. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ooh…" Huey teased. "Are you planning on staying the night?"

"No," Scrooge said, getting a bit red in the face. "I just won't get back until after your bedtime, so I will see you in the morning…"

"Sure…" Dewey snickered.

Back at White Agony…

"I had a great time, Goldie. We'll have to do it again real soon."

"I had a nice time, too, Dan," she returned his smile. "I'll see you."

"Are you not going to invite me in?" he joked.

"Do you want to come in?" Goldie laughed.

"Well…" he smiled.

"Come on in, Dan…" She got out of the truck and Dan cut off the engine and followed her inside.

They sat on the couch together talking for a bit, Dan's arm around Goldie. After a couple of hours, Dan said, "Well, I guess I'll go home and let you have your space."

"Awe…" she seemed reluctant for him to go, but said, "Alright. I'll see you." She saw Dan's face coming towards hers, and she followed suit. They kissed goodbye and Dan left.

It wasn't 15 minutes later that there was a knock on the door. It was Scrooge.

Goldie was shocked, speechless, and happy all the same.

"Why Scrooge! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, Goldie." He pulled out a yellow rose from behind his back.

"Oh, Scrooge! How thoughtful!" She took the rose, and found a vase for it. "What brings you here?" she inquired.

"What I came here for the last time I was here."

Goldie wheeled around to face him with narrowed eyebrows.

"Not for land!" Scrooge threw up his hands in defense. "The _real_ reason I came…"

"Is…?" Goldie pressed.

"This…" he got down on one knee, flipped open a tiny box with the most gorgeous diamond ring inside. He said, "Goldie, will you marry me?"

Goldie was so shocked. Tears came to her eyes and she started bawling and ran out of the room.

Scrooge got up and followed her, confused. He found her lying on her stomach on the bed crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay, Goldie? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

"No. I can't talk about this to anyone…It's my own personal problem."

"Um…okay. If that's how you feel…Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do, Scrooge…" She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Will _this_ help?" he asked and then gave her a kiss.

This only made Goldie start crying again.

"I guess it _didn't _help," Scrooge sighed as Goldie turned away, blinking back tears.

"Scrooge, I don't know why you like me. I'm a horrible person. A _horrible_ person…"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! You just don't know…I don't deserve for you to like me at all…"

"I don't _like_ you, Goldie…I _love _you. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't. And I thought you loved me too, but I guess I was wrong…"he trailed off.

"No, Scrooge, I _do_ love you, but…"

"But what?"

"It's complicated…You wouldn't understand…"

"I _want_ to understand. Please help me to understand. I love you, darlin' and I want to help you."

"I don't think _anyone _could honestly help me. I'm a horrible, wicked person…"

"No you're not…"

"You don't know what I've done…What I'm _doing_…"

"Well, if you'd tell me, then I'd know, darlin'…"

"I can't tell you…"she sobbed.

"Goldie…You can tell me anything and everything. I want to know…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I have a feeling until we fix this little problem, we're not going to get anywhere…"

Goldie was silent.

"Is it something _I _did?" Scrooge asked after much thought. "Is it because I waited so long to ask for your hand in marriage? Am I too late?"

"Not exactly…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scrooge asked, taken aback. Then after hesitation, he asked, "Do you not want to marry me, Goldie?"

"I never said that, Scrooge…" she said quietly.

"Then why don't we work whatever this is out? You can talk to me, Goldie."

Goldie was shaking her head in silence. Then she buried her head in his chest helplessly.

He patted her back and said, "There, there…"

"I'm such a horrid person…" she whined.

"Will you kindly tell me _why_ you think you're such a horrible person?"

"Because I _am_!" she protested in a whine.

"Well I think you're wonderful and I want to marry you. I've always wanted to. I'm sorry I took so long to get the courage up, sweetheart…"

"It's not your fault. It's all mine…All my stupid fault…" she blubbered on. Finally Goldie felt like she'd let this on all long enough and that Scrooge had a right to know of her mishap…She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Scrooge, I've been betraying you…I've been unfaithful…"

"What do you mean by that, Goldie?" Scrooge asked calmly.

"I mean, I've been CHEATING on you."

For a moment it was silent, and then Scrooge laughed. He actually laughed! "Darlin', we were never actually dating. There was never any rule that said you had to be faithful to me…" and then his mood changed and he said, "Who is it?"

Goldie gulped. "D-Dan…" she studdered.

"_Dangerous Dan?"_ Scrooge asked.

"Mm-hmm…" she looked down at her feet.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A little while…"

"I see…"

Then Goldie burst into tears once again.

"Goldie, it's okay…" Scrooge said quickly. "I'm not mad…"

"It's not _that_…It's me. I've been so confused lately. I've always loved you with all my heart, and then I thought I had feelings for Dan. Okay,I _do_ have feelings for Dan…But the whole time, I feel like I'm betraying you. I feel bad for my actions, because I love you so much…I didn't want to hurt you…"

"I'm not hurt _exactly_…A little surprised, perhaps. Crushed slightly…but I still love you very much. And I still want to marry you. I don't care if you have been a having a thing with Dan. I love you like none other."

"And I love you too, Scrooge. More than anything…Even more than Dan…" she said more to herself than him. She knew it was Scrooge all along that she loved, but Scrooge was never there. Dan was _always _there, and she _did_ have feelings for Dan. (Obviously…Look at what they did earlier that day). But when she was with Scrooge, everything felt just right. Her feelings for Dan nearly went away. Maybe it's because he wasn't present at the moment. If Dan were to walk in the door at that time, the feelings might come back…

(Knock knock)

Then the knocker didn't even bother waiting for Goldie to answer, he just barged right in. And it was Dan. Goldie's heart started racing. She wasn't sure if it was on account of her being so happy to see him or the fact that she was now scared out of her wits.

"What's going on?" Dan's voice was shaking slightly.

"Um…" Goldie was speechless.

Scrooge all of sudden felt the need to be competitive with Dan. He said, "What's going on is that I'm proposing to Goldie." He shot a smug look at Dan.

"Oh, really?" Dan felt a bit nervous, but tried to stand his ground. "Did she say yes?"

"Well…uh…Not yet," Scrooge said a bit stupidly.

Dan snorted. "Well if she's already said no, then she means no! Goldie loves _me_! She's told me. _And_ we were just making out in the movie theater earlier this morning!" he announced proudly.

This appalled Scrooge, but he said, "Oh, _big_ deal! We've made out plenty of times! Haven't we, Goldie?" Scrooge boasted.

Goldie just stood there in shock, looking from man to man.

"She probably never enjoyed it as much as she did with _me_!" Dan assured Scrooge. "Kiss me now, Goldie!" he grabbed Goldie and pulled her to him and started kissing her fiercely with no effort from Goldie, who was in complete shock and outrage.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Scrooge said. "She'd _much rather_ be kissing _me_!" He pulled her away from Dan and started kissing her more fiercely than Dan had a moment ago.

Goldie was getting furious. She pulled away from Scrooge, ran over and grabbed her shotgun and pointed it at the two men and hollered, "Get out, _both of you_! NOW!"

They both stood there staring at Goldie in disbelief.

"You think I'm KIDDING?"

And with that, they both scurried out the door, and tears came flooding down Goldie's cheeks.

Why was this happening to her? It wasn't fair…

Later that day, Dan and Scrooge had realized how horrible and foolish they'd been and decided to compromise. They went to go apologize to Goldie and ask her to choose between them. They thought this was the answer, since _she_ had the right to choose, not them.

They rang the doorbell and Goldie answered. When she saw who it was, she crossed her arms and said, "You two _again_?"

They both nodded solemnly.

"We came to apologize, Goldie," Scrooge said.

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "We were acting foolish…"

"That's putting it _lightly_!" Goldie exclaimed, arms still crossed.

"We're really sorry…" they chimed.

Goldie thought for a minute and sighed. She uncrossed her arms and said, "I forgive you…How could I _not_ forgive you?"

"Thank you," they both said.

"Now," Scrooge said more efficient like. "We know you're going to hate this, but we're going to have to make you choose."

"Choose?" Goldie repeated.

"Aye. Between us."

"Between you?" She felt her stomach flip. "Oh dear…" She said and walked back in the house. The men followed her into the living room where she sunk into an arm chair and they took a spot on the couch across from her.

For a moment it was silent, and then Goldie said, "I can't choose."

Scrooge just looked down sadly, but Dan boomed, "WHY NOT?"

This scared Goldie a bit. "Because…" she said quietly.

"Because WHY?" he roared.

"Because…Just because…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

Then Scrooge spoke up, "Goldie…Remember the gold rush days…All the times we shared together…" He was nearly pleading.

Then Dan butted in. "Come on, the gold rush was long ago. Whatever you two had is gone. You and me's got something _now_. Just this morning we were at the movie theater, holding hands and kissing! And remember how I fixed up the Black Jack Ballroom for you?"

Goldie was silent through this. She was thinking very hard. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She thought maybe if she cleared her mind, the one she really loved would come to mind. And sure enough, after a moment or so, a scene from the gold rush days appeared in her mind. She was mining for gold with…Scrooge. Of course it would be Scrooge. She'd been waiting for him for 50 years. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was. Goldie murmured, "It's Scrooge…"

"What?" both men said.

She opened her eyes. "It's Scrooge."

"Is that who you're choosing?" Dan asked.

Goldie nodded slowly.

Scrooge's face lit up. He smiled radiantly at Goldie.

"I _knew_ she'd pick him…" Dan muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Dan…" Goldie said quietly.

"It's okay, Goldie. You chose who your heart desires the most. Someone's got to go and it might as well be me…I'm going to miss you, Goldie."

"You can still visit, Dan…"

"Maybe…You'll be living far away, though, so…"

"Far away?" Goldie was confused. Scrooge cleared his throat and Goldie turned to look at him. "Oh," she said softly, realizing what was happening. "I guess I'll be moving to Duckburg, huh?"

"Only if you want to, Goldie," Scrooge said. "If you want to marry me…"

"I most definitely do, Scrooge."

"I'm glad of it."

"But I'm going to miss Dan."

"I'll come visit," Dan assured her after some thought. "It'll be a sacrifice I'll have to make," he smiled.

Goldie smiled back a teary smile. "Goodbye, Dan…" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before he left.

After he walked out the door, Scrooge said, "Let's try this again," and got on one knee. "Will you marry me, Goldie?"

"I think I will," she chuckled. "Although you know I'd have both of you if I could," she teased, although it was true.

"I know you would," he slipped the ring on Goldie's finger.

"But I'm more than happy with you alone, Scrooge." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. Then they shared a passionate kiss.

"Why don't you spend the night, Scrooge?" Goldie asked. "I'll pack in the morning."

Scrooge gasped. "Is that _legal_?" he joked. "We're not married _yet_!"

Goldie laughed, "Well I guess we're going to be law breakers tonight then!" she laughed.

"Well, it's not like we haven't broken the rules before…" Scrooge added.

"This is true. Let's go break some more rules, shall we?" she gave him a mischievous grin and started toward her bedroom and Scrooge followed, chuckling.

The next day they were heading for Duckburg together…finally. After a lot of waiting and confusion on Goldie's part. But she should've known that Scrooge was really the one for her all along. Dan is a great guy and she still loved him, but Scrooge was her Mr. Right, her knight in shining armor, her prince charming. He was the one she was going to marry. He was more than just an "old flame" from the gold rush days…He was her true love.


End file.
